


poison

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Just Gaes Whoring Out, M/M, Seduction, Unorthodox Use of a Prop, well frottage if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Two puppies and a door.(wherein jinyoung gets creative with the door used in the poison performance and jackson is appreciative)
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	poison

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled 'w h o r e'
> 
> all I have are ho thots that are expressed in the form of badly written porn.
> 
> it hits different when you play poison in the bgm while reading this, fyi
> 
> p.s. i love everyone who read this before i posted it, you know who you are, thank you <3333

The track has been playing on loop for so long that Jackson can hear it playing in his head even when it’s off. The symphony, the beats, the whistle, their voices, all coming together in harmony to create sex in music form.

It’s a great song. Yugyeom has truly outdone himself this time, the thot.

The moves for the choreography had come to them naturally. One of them would play the track and their bodies would start moving automatically, moves forming faster than their brains could comprehend, suggestions and opinions firing out, often ending in them talking over each other yet still managing to understand.

Yugyeom was a little hell-raiser, but Jinyoung?

He was a demon from hell.

Jackson knew that. Everyone who knew Jinyoung knew that but he’d kind of forgotten it and it seemed like Jinyoung was hell-bent on making him remember, if the way he was sliding up and down against the prop door was any indication.

The choreography had been perfected to precision. Everyone had left.

It was only him, Jinyoung and the door.

He didn’t recall when Jinyoung moved from the sofa they were lounging on to the door, but when the track started up again, the sound of his own voice making Jackson look up from his phone, the hand that was absent rubbing his own shoulder come to a slow pause, it was to find Jinyoung leaning against the prop door, which had been pushed to the side, up against the wall, hands in his pockets, eyes trained on Jackson like a predator.

_The moment my eyes were on you, it felt all right  
That spotlight that brighten upon us  
That night we fell deeply, all night  
Starlight that was falling, the real light..._

His arms stretch out, bare for once because there were no cameras and Jinyoung did like to get loose every now and then, smooth and toned with a fine dusting of hair which shine golden in the lights, arcing and twisting as he brought them back to cradle his head for just a second before gripping the edges of the door and sliding down slowly, legs spreading wide as his heels went up to stay balanced on the balls of his feet.

_Even though you say it’s poison  
As if it’s destiny I kiss baby  
Even though they say there will be a sad ending  
On & on & on & on oh..._

He shifts into a single body roll before pressing his back up against the door, ass bouncing up and down to the rhythm of the _On &on&on&on oh yeah_ at the end of Yugyeom’s verse.

Jackson smirked, because of course Jinyoung had been paying attention when Mark had been dropping it low earlier to get a rise out of Jaebeom. When Yugyeom had been slut dropping over the practice room for the sole purpose of getting on everyone’s nerves, Jinyoung had memorized the motions just by looking so he could use them on Jackson, the yoga pants and short sleeved shirt clinging to his skin in all the right places.

Jinyoung had walked into the practice room today with the sole intent of seducing Jackson and the door was going to be an unwilling participant in his plans.

The door, in question, was not complaining in the slightest because it wasn’t everyday an inanimate object like it got the honor of being used by someone like Park Jinyoung in such a raunchy manner.

Utilizing a sensual combination of hip movements along with fluid and graceful arm and leg movements, never once straying far from the door, with few hair flips peppered in, Jinyoung brought Jackson’s hand that had been massaging his shoulder down between his hips, casually rubbing up and down the bulge in his pants, the phone forgotten at his side.

Not once, do they break eye contact.

_God, those bedroom eyes were lethal._

The corner of Jinyoung’s plush mouth curls up, eyes narrowing like a pleased cat’s at the reaction his little show has gotten. Just for that, he brings his fingers to his mouth, blowing Jackson a kiss.

Damn if that doesn’t make him cream his underwear a little.

Without warning, Jinyoung drops to his knees - Jackson’s heart skips a beat, thinking he’s fallen - and eases into a sexy crawl. His gaze is focused on Jackson, sharp and laser-like, hair falling into his face, mouth slightly open. Concerning how Jinyoung’s serial killer face only serves to turn Jackson on further, spreading his legs wider to ease the steadily building ache in his groin.

Jinyoung comes to a stop between his legs, face level with Jackson’s denim-clad boner. Like a tease, he comes close only to blow slightly over it, shoulders and hips moving sensuously before backing up and away.

And that’s Jackson’s cue to switch from a passive bystander to an active participant, crowding Jinyoung up against the door - which is surprisingly sturdier than it looks - picking Jinyoung up with relative ease that came from doing it so many times in the past.

Even when Jinyoung’s elbows are resting on his shoulders and Jackson’s kissing him, he doesn’t stop moving to the beat and the motion results in their lower halves brushing together.

Apparently Jackson wasn’t the only one affected by the little show.

Making sure Jinyoung’s legs were locked tight around his waist, he braced his left arm against the door as his right drifted down to squeeze Jinyoung’s ass and was shocked for the second time.

“No underwear?”

“Took it off when I went to the bathroom earlier,” Jinyoung murmured against his ear before biting down on the lobe, teeth pulling on the diamond earring. 

“Naughty,” said Jackson, absolutely delighted as he bit at the soft skin of Jinyoung’s cheek before bumping their noses together.

“You love it,” responds Jinyoung with a sigh, grinding his cock against Jackson’s, hands holding on to his shoulders tight. “Been wanting to do this.”

“Since when?” he whispers against Jinyoung’s mouth as they frot. His right hand is still on his ass, fingers kneading the supple flesh. Fingers sliding up and down the cleft of his ass, fingering his hole through the material of the pants. Jackson could touch Jinyoung all day long and never get tired. 

He was _obsessed._

Like the seduction, their orgasms are drawn out and slow. Jackson cums first, due to the double friction caused by two layers against his dick, followed by Jinyoung. Their groans mingle with Jinyoung’s humming at the end of the track, which is an experience.

Together, they slide down to the floor, sticky and sated, bodies warm and slick against each other. The door wobbles a bit, but steadies. They both relax.

“Jackson,” mumbles Jinyoung after a while, having recovered his wits.

“Mmmm?’

“Your hand is still on my ass.”

Said hand flexes. “I am aware of that.”

“Are you planning on removing it anytime soon?”

Jackson, high on a good nut and ever present love for the man on top of him, lets out a laugh before bringing his left hand to join the right in the pleasurable task of cupping Jinyoung’s derriere. “After what you just did? You’re going to have to pry ‘em off with a crowbar.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> come find me at fatcats on curiouscat~ :D


End file.
